Because of You
by Pii
Summary: Random songfic/poem/fanfic? DFxDP slash. It's totally random. R&R please x3


_Okay, here's a random… poem? Or fic? Or songfic? One-shot I made. Well, I am not really sure. Enjoy! Slash DFxDP x3_

_Another note : Sorry if it's bad and… grammatical error? BTW sing it with anything, random song in your mind, I tried that and it turned out good XD_

**Because of You**

**Danny**

_Started with a shock_

_Changes my entire life_

_I don't know what part I'm choosing on_

_The life or the death_

_Both are no differences…_

He lives in me, inside me. He is me. But he is not me. I met him months ago, when I shocked by the portal. He met me, I met him. Because of him, now I am like this.

My life before the incident, it's completely different with mine's now. The life I got before I am dead. Or half dead if I could say. The life line and the death line, I am standing between them. Not sure which to choose, not sure which to pick.

My life has been so complicated. Being a clumsy kid and a loser in a same time, it's not worth, right? It's just too perfect. Beaten, and stuffed into a locker. Trough my marks are good enough, but I hate being tough. Accept whatever happens, _to me_.

Speaking trough the life, I have two with lies.

_One with superpower for good_

_The rest one is the tough cough rough_

Another part of me told me, not to give up every day. Try to do the best for me, and for my friend, off course.

The life I working on, the two of them complaining on. The one dead already, but he stay inside me. The two life I working on. They both start to complain on.

_Without he live inside me, I can't found the real me._

_Why not? Because he is the one who helped me for all of this._

_I already to give up but my body go refuse up._

_The life and death I must handle on_

_Can't choose which to go on_

_But I know how it to work out_

Because of him now I know who is me, who can do all the things all of by me. Myself, Me, and I is the one who made it. As long as you're stay inside me. The one whom always done the good things.

Because of him, I know the real me. They maybe treat me badly, but as long you're with me, it feels good for me.

Because you, because of you. Now I can fight the bad ghosts. Because you, now I can protect the town. Because you, because of you. Now I can get some fans, trough it's because I am you.

For the one I'd care of, and for me.

**Phantom**

_Rearrange_

_The flash, the shock_

_The line of life and death_

I tried my best, every time I go on fight. To protect the one I loved. The energy inside me, the task I must complete.

Without him, I can't feel a thing. I have no emotions. I am a ghost. Because of him, because of him, now I can feel emotions. Without him, maybe I already crush the town, with all the powers that I own.

Because of him, because of him, now that I can understand the meaning of happy, sad, fear, guilt, angst, and love. Because of him, because of him, now I can protect the town, all because of the love, my love to the town. Because of him, now I can be good. I can use my powers for good.

_Trough sometime I confuse him_

_Which life he must choose_

_Which one he must take on_

_I feel sorry for him_

_But he take it with a smile_

I told him not to give up, every time. I told him never to give up. Don't ever giving up. I will do the best for him, and for the one he cared of.

I live inside him, he live inside me. Nothing is right. It has been very complicated. The line between life and death, I stand on it. I don't know where to go. The blue rings will choose their path every time they appear and disappear.

_My life, my death_

_Nobody cares of_

_But one thing I know_

_That I'll do the best_

_For me, and for everyone around me_

The fears, the guilt, the hurt

Everything I could feel.

The joy, the care, the love

Anything I could tense

The tense of sense, the guilt I could pretend. I can't do it because I am stand on the line between life and death. The feelings I could feel. The emotions I can see. The death I'm stuck in. The life I must walk in. Because of him I can feel. To make my heart trembling, he is stuck too, just like me.

He and me

I and him

One in a body

The life and death we must archive

Together, forward…

…_well, how's it? R&R please? Sorry it's bad and yesh it's random! Danny without Phantom will be a clumsy, weak kid. Phantom without Danny will be an evil, ruler, and a jerk (Ghosts can't feel!). So,… review? Anyone? *asks hopefully*_


End file.
